


Shotgun In Our Kisses

by Lizzie123456789



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie123456789/pseuds/Lizzie123456789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds a little fact online and reads Sherlock's research. Secrets are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shotgun In Our Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've completed and posted. So, please go easy on me and enjoy.

“Did you know that shooting a gun causes the same chemical reaction as a passionate kiss?” John announced.

 

Sherlock looked up from his phone to see what John was going on about, “What?”

 

“It says here,” John pointed to the screen “that shooting a gun causes the same chemical reaction as a passionate kiss, what d’ya think? Is the Internet lying?”

 

“The internet is always lying about something, John.” Sherlock completed his text to Lestrade _it was the maid, you can tell by her fingernails, ask her about Amsterdam_ he continued “Has there been any research on this matter?” He put down his phone and stared at the wall, probably thinking John thought.

 

“Not that I know of. Perhaps there should be…” John looked a Sherlock again, hoping he got the hint. But he carried on focusing on that one section of wall. John had been wondering for a while how to tell Sherlock how he felt.

 

How he felt when he saw him for the first time after two years apart. How it felt when he moved back in to 221b. How he feels when they're alone in a room together. And especially how he felt after they've just caught a killer. But even though the doctor knows he should, he doesn't. Because he knows that things will get weird. And John can't handle that.

 

“I’m going to bed, if you get bored during the night, go to the 24 hour shop for some milk, I told you to get your own for experiments.” John got up and stretched before heading for the stairs.

 

“I did but it ran out.”

 

John just shook his head as he walked up the stairs ready to pass out for the night.

 

John awoke around 7:30 to a silent house, which scared him immensely. His crazy haired detective was never quiet. He ambled down the stairs after getting on his gym clothes and bag. When he gets to the kitchen he opens the fridge to retrieve the bottle of water he put in the night before and notices Sherlock did get so bored he went to the shop for some milk. A smile crept on to the Doctors face. He carefully opened Sherlock’s bedroom door to find the mad genius sprawled across his bed fast asleep, book on his chest, dead to the world. It had been a week since he last slept. The book was carefully removed from his chest and the duvet was pulled up to replace it. John snuck back out the room, picked up his bag and was about to head to the gym when he decided to write a little note:

_Thanks for getting the milk, gone to the gym, be back soon._

_John x._

 

When John returned from the gym Sherlock was nowhere to be found so the sweat covered man assumed he was still in bed and climbed into the shower. While he hummed some new pop song he had stuck in his head that was constantly played in the gym, Sherlock was waking up. John turned off the shower and walked out the bathroom –towel around his waist- to find Sherlock looking at the note, a puzzled look plastered on his face.

“John, you’ve crossed something out on this note but I can’t figure out what it is, what did you put a cross th-” Sherlock stopped as he turned to see his roommate in noting but a towel.

There was a silence and John stood to attention _shit_ he thought _I put a fucking kiss on the note_. He cleared his throat, motioning for Sherlock to continue.

 

The newly awoken detective stared at John for a little longer, scanning his body, his heart racing.

“Why did you put a cross?” He asked

John made up an excuse, “It’s a kiss, it was an accident, I wrote Harry’s birthday card just before.”

“Ah… well, you’re welcome for the milk.” Sherlock was glad his robe was closed “The gym looks like it’s doing some good to your…” He waved a hand towards John’s torso.

“Thanks.” There was another awkward silence before he turned towards the stairs “I’m going to go get changed and write the case up.”

“Ah, ok. Smashing.” _Smashing?_ Sherlock thought, _I’ve never said smashing in my life!_

When John had made his way upstairs, he hurried into his room, lay on his bed and took out his laptop. He began to recall all the details needed to write up the case but all he could think about was the comment Sherlock made about his torso. The laptop was soon put aside in favour of looking in the mirror to see if the detective was telling the truth.

The doctor wasn’t a vain man but when his best friend who he might possibly have deeper feelings for made a positive comment, he was going to revel in it. The longer John looked into the mirror, the more truth he found in Sherlock’s statement, he was still in just his towel so it was easy to examine himself. Just as he was pulling some muscle man poses, Sherlock barged into his room. John quickly recovered, but the most observant man in the world knew what he was doing.

“Sorry John, I didn’t mean to interrupt” The sociopath seemed a little embarrassed.

“No, Sherlock it’s fine. I was just, ermm…” John sat back on his bed “doing some cooling down stretches, y’know.” The doctor was defiantly embarrassed. “What’s up?”

“John, I’m bored. No one has presented a case above a 6.” Sherlock began pacing “It’s tedious!”

John picked his laptop back up and finished his blog post “Why don’t you do an experiment or something? That normally interests you”

“But what, John?” He whined “What can I test?”

“I don’t know, you’re that smartest man in the world, you’ll think of something.” John put the laptop back on his dresser table “Now if you don’t mind, I would like to get dressed”

Sherlock didn’t move.

“Alone Sherlock.” John urged

“Oh sorry, right yes, sorry John.” He hurried out “We’ll talk about this down stairs”

 

When John went downstairs, Sherlock was nowhere to be found

“Sherlock?”

“In the bathroom John, be out in a second!”

As John walked into the kitchen to make a cup of tea, something caught his eye.

_John Hamish Watson: A study_

He walked closer to the laptop Sherlock had left open on the kitchen table and began to read. Even though he knew he shouldn’t.

It began with mundane things like Date of birth, height, shoe size, measurements. You know normal things. But then after the sections on his jumpers, girlfriends and a rather alarming one about his metabolism. He came to an interesting, unfinished section,

_Doctor John Watson and Sherlock Holmes_

_From the very start of our ‘friendship’, as others would call it, John has obviously had some sort of attraction to me, so it’s no wonder the article on his girlfriend’s isn’t going anywhere. But, after I returned from my, absence, the attraction the doctor has toward me has increased. I have noticed that when the doctor looks at me his pupils dilate, and when we’re alone in small spaces, like cupboards [see article cases] his breath shortens and his heart rate increases. I believe he will not tell me about these ‘feelings’ because he worries it will change our relationship, and it may because I may also have ‘feelings’ towards my doctor. More data is needed._

John took deep breath. _Well that was unexpected_. He rubbed his face, trying to compute what he just read. He didn’t hear Sherlock come out of the bathroom.

“John? What are you doing?” Sherlock ask worriedly _shit, he’s seen it_

John stood up so fast the chair toppled backwards “Erm, sorry Sherlock it just caught my eye, I didn’t mean to erm.”

Sherlock walked round to see how much he’d read. “Ah, you read that bit.”

“Yes, erm, very…” John made a step away from Sherlock “observant” A blush crept its way onto the doctor’s face.

“Yes, wait, what? I’m right?” Sherlock looked shocked, for the first time.

“Aren’t you always right?” John blushed deeper.

A silence grew between them that lasted what felt like a life time. Suddenly, Sherlock looked excited.

“I’ve just thought of an experiment to do.” Sherlock’s face lit up.

Before john had chance to respond, his face was in Sherlock’s hands and his lips were connecting with the mad detectives. As soon as it begun, it ended. Sherlock picked up the chair and began typing on his laptop. John had lost the ability to move.

Sherlock stood up “There, edited.”

John regained movement to look at the screen, the document had indeed been updated.

_I believe he will not tell me about these ‘feelings’ because he worries it will change our relationship, and it may because, after a short experiment, I can conclude that I also have the feeling, which I believe to be love, towards Doctor John Hamish Watson; and if he will have me, I will be his until the end of time._

Nerves filled Sherlock’s body and delight filled John’s.

“You’re a bloody idiot sometimes.” John faced Sherlock and their lips collided once more.

John’s arms brought Sherlock’s face level by wrapping themselves around his neck so he no longer had to stand on his tiptoes, while Sherlock’s hands pulled John closer. John’s tongue traced the lines of Sherlock’s lips until he was allowed entry. The doctor explored Sherlock’s mouth with his tongue while the detective explored his. They stood in the kitchen like this for a little longer bodies and lips entwined, before they decided they probably should breathe.

“Well, well doctor, I believe I may need some medical attention my heart is beating so fast.” Sherlock breathed, resting his forehead on the shorter mans.

“Well, well Detective, I wouldn’t have taken you for a cheesy sap.” A giggle escaped John’s lips.

“I’ve been doing some research online.” Sherlock withdrew his forehead in favour to look at his feet.

John spotted a blush spread across his companion’s cheeks, adding to the flush that was already there. He lifted Sherlock’s face up with a finger under the chin so the dark haired detective was looking straight into his eyes. “It’s cute, Sherlock. I liked it.”

He used his already placed finger to bring their lips back together for another kiss before Sherlock quickly broke it again, concern quickly filled John.

“What’s wrong?” John asked

“Nothing, John.” Sherlock traced his fingertips over John’s cheek “I was just wondering…” Sherlock paused taking John’s strong hands in his large ones. He took a deep breath “I was just wondering if we should take this to a bedroom?”

John was taken aback by this comment, “Are you sure Sherlock, I mean,” He took a small step back, still holding hands with the madman, “I don’t want you to feel like you have to, I know you’re a virgin and I don’t mind if you want to take it slowly. Not that I don’t want to, you know, take it to the bedroom but I don’t mind if you want to wait, I don’t want you to feel I’m expecting it. I-“

John’s babbling was halted by Sherlock’s crashing on his. “Of course I want to John, there’s no one else I’d rather share the experience with.”

The pair kissed again until John separated himself, and walking Sherlock to the bedroom by the hand.

As soon as they entered the bedroom Sherlock’s eagerness got the better of him, he spun the doctor around to face him and initiated another kiss. The kiss started off hesitant, showing the detectives nerves.

Sensing Sherlock’s hesitancy, John brought his hands to Sherlock’s hair and ran his fingers through the luscious black curls. Sherlock moaned unexpectedly into the kiss, catching both the men off guard.

Sherlock deepened the kiss, taking advantage of the doctors open mouth to slip in his tongue. He suddenly found his shirt opened and hanging off his elbows, he assisted John in taking off his shirt and John returned the favour, lifting his arms up, enabling his jumper to be lifted over his head and into a pile on the floor.

The soldier nipped and sucked at the taller man’s collar bone, enticing another moan out of his mouth. John let out a breathy chuckle as he trailed his tongue down to a nipple. He began to nip and suck as his hands trailed up and down Sherlock’s back.

Sherlock felt himself pulse under his trousers. “John…” He breathed.

The way Sherlock said John’s name made him make his way back up to his lips which had become even plumper. Sherlock moved John’s hands from where they had settled on his neck and placed them on the waistband of his trousers as an invitation.

John pulled back and looked at his hands then looked into Sherlock’s grey eyes to find the assurance he needed. He saw that Sherlock’s pupils were blown wide and that was all the assurance he needed and soon got to work on the detective’s trousers.

Once they were undone, he turned them around so Sherlock’s carves were against the bed frame. Sherlock sat down and John pulled his trousers and disposed of them on the floor. Sherlock then quickly got busy on the doctors trousers, unzipping them and sliding them down with one smooth motion.

Sherlock stopped for a minute, seeing that John had become half hard in his pants. The sight made Sherlock himself become fully erect in his own underwear.

“Sorry, I’ve just wanted this for a long time.” John breathed as he noticed Sherlock stopping. He looked down to see Sherlock had wanted it too.

He kissed Sherlock, lowering him down onto the bed, settling his legs either side of Sherlock’s right leg. Sherlock began to grind his crotch on John’s right knee, desperately seeking friction and began, yet again, to moan into the doctor’s mouth.

John adjusted their position, so he was straddling Sherlock, and they began to hopelessly rut against each other. Sherlock panted as John kissed his way down his body until he paused at the waistband of his underwear; he looked up at his lover, his eyes asking for permission.

“John.” Sherlock breathed, cupping the doctor’s cheek he nodded once.

John grinned, giving the detective a little kiss on the wet patch that was beginning to form on his pants. He tucked his fingers into the waistband and began to pull down slowly, kissing his legs as he went. After removing his own pants, he made his way back up. He spent a lot of time kissing Sherlock’s thighs; plucking up the courage to move forward.

He traced his lips up the shaft, letting the tip of his tongue slip out the further up he went. Sherlock let out another moan as a tongue swirled the tip of his penis. Suddenly he lost the ability to breathe as he was engulfed with heat from John’s mouth.

“John!” Sherlock almost shouted, fisting his hands into the sheets.

The heat was soon gone as John released Sherlock, worry painted all over his face.

“Sherlock, are you ok?” He began to panic a little bit.

“No, no, John, I’m fine,” He grinned “I’m wonderful. Please don’t stop.”

John took the opportunity of not having his mouth full “Do you have any lube? Or Condoms?”

Sherlock said nothing, he just threw the set on the bed next to John

“Thanks, here we go…”

Sherlock let his eyes fall shut, letting his mind go clear, only focusing on the pleasure he was experiencing. He had no idea John had such a talented tongue. Completely lost, he didn’t hear the pop of the lube’s cap; until he felt something cool around his hole, his eyes opened and he lifted his head as much as he could to see what was going on.

“Don’t worry Sherlock it’s just my finger,” It circled a few times “you must tell me if you want me to stop, ok?”

Sherlock just nodded. John pushed his finger inside, watching Sherlock’s face intently. He noticed a slight wince.

“It’ll be ok, Sherlock, I promise.” He pushed in to his second knuckle, then all the way in. Moving it in and out, he searched for the spot. When he hit Sherlock’s prostate, he saw the detective’s mask disappear completely; it left him with a face of beauty and need. John wanted that.

“I’m going to put a second in.” John gave Sherlock a warning before inserting a second finger, scissoring them, hitting the bundle of nerves again and again.

“John, I need you now!” Sherlock pleaded.

“Hang on, you’re nearly ready.” John added more lube to his hand and fingers. He slipped on a condom and applied more lube as he added a third finger. Making sure this would be as easy for Sherlock as possible.

“Sherlock, are you ready?” The blonde asked, removing his fingers and placing himself at the entrance.

“Yes, John.” Sherlock’s voice was laced with wanton desire, “Please John.”

John entered slowly, inch by inch; studying his partners face as he went. When he was fully immersed, he stopped giving time for Sherlock to adjust.

Sherlock tilted his face up, silently asking John to meet his lips. The doctor obliged and the two began to kiss; as the kiss deepened John began to move again. The virgin gasped as John hit his prostate, once, twice, and over and over again. His hands hung on to anything he could find, John’s hair, back, buttocks, because he felt like he was going to float away.

“Fuck!” Sherlock breathed “I don’t know how long I’m going to last John.”

“Me neither,” John began to stroke Sherlock’s member in time with his thrusts “Shit, you feel so good.” His lips found their way back to Sherlock’s perfect collarbone where they bit and sucked. Marking him.

Sherlock was beginning to lose control, repeating the words “Fuck”, “Shit” and “John” over and over again, getting louder and louder with each word.

John sped up his rhythm, unable to control himself, as he watched Sherlock unfold beneath him.

“Fuck, John!” Sherlock shouted as he spilled over his stomach and John’s hand, “I love you.”

Those three words sent John over the edge. He screamed Sherlock’s name along with his own string of curse words before collapsing on Sherlock, ignoring the stickiness of the surface. He allowed his breath to come back then slipped out of Sherlock as slowly as possible. He placed a lazy kiss on his lover’s lips on his way to the bathroom. He came back with a wet towel and began to clean up Sherlock, who was still recovering.

The towel was tossed into the wash basket and John inserted himself beside Sherlock who had mustered up the energy to lift his head to enable John to slip his arm around his detective and hold him close against his chest.

“Well…?” John asked.

“It was wonderful John.” He kissed his doctor on the cheek “I’d say let’s do it again but I assume I will be sore for a while.”

“Well, you’re the genius.” John giggled into the mess of curls. “And, by the way, I love you too.”

The pair lay together contently until they slipped into a deep sleep.

John was suddenly awoken by the sound of a gunshot. He sat upright and looked to see if Sherlock was alright to find we wasn’t there. He got up, put on one of Sherlock’s dressing gown and made his way to the living room.

“Sherlock!” the soldier shouted when he found Sherlock stood with his gun pointing to the wall, “What the bloody hell are you doing?”

Sherlock just chucked the gun on the coffee table, grabbed John’s face and kissed him passionately.

“You know if you wanted to do that you could’ve just nudged me.” The doctor’s lips lifted up at the corners.

“I’m sorry, my love, I just wanted to check something.” Sherlock stroked his partner’s cheek.

“Check what? How quick I’d get out of bed?” John planted himself on the sofa.

Sherlock followed suit “I wanted to see if shooting a gun really does cause the same chemical reaction as a passionate kiss.” He lay down, inserting his head on John’s lap.

“And what’s your conclusion?” John smiled, impressed Sherlock had remembered their conversation from the other night.

“Shooting a gun is nothing against sharing any kind of kiss with you.” 


End file.
